


Guess Who

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Halloween, How Do I Tag, M/M, Somagni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: “Trick or treat?” Soma quizzed, lifting his brow. Agni thought about the question, knowing how Soma was. If he said trick, he would have gotten a treat. And if he said treat, he still would have gotten a treat. Soma was childish at times, now being one of them.





	Guess Who

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this two different times and deleted the first one. I'm not proud of this work but I'm still posting it anyway, I want to post my best work while posting the things I'm not 100% satisfied with so I can get feedback! Nonetheless, I'm happy to update SA again. As always, I love hearing what people think!

With only a few days before Halloween, Agni took the liberty of decorating the townhouse with Sebastian. Both of the tall men were stringing cut out bats along the frame of the kitchen. “Thank you for all your help, Mister Sebastian. I am not familiar with Halloween, would you mind telling me the traditions behind it?” Agni asked, pinning the last of the paper bats. “In most cases, children dress up, people give out candy, and of course, we decorate,” Sebastian replied, looking over at Agni to see him straightening out the bats. “Thank you, Miss Elizabeth was dressing Master Soma up in a pair of cat ears, so he is taking the tradition very seriously.” Agni smiled and heard the faint laughter in the other room. ‘ _ Ouch! It’s stuck in my hair, little sister!’  _ The prince cried. Lizzy calmed him down and removed the sparkly eats and brushed his hair down before placing them on without getting his hair stuck. 

 

“We have done a lovely job in here, Mister Agni. Tell me, will you be dressing up? When in Rome, do as the Romans do, correct?” Sebastian mused, lifting his brow. “If Master Soma or Miss Elizabeth request it, I’ll have no choice.” he chuckled his cheeks starting to flush. Sebastian laughed softly, “Well, I’m sure Lady Midford will have you wear something for the occasion. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve other duties to attend to.” 

 

“Of course, Mister Sebastian. Please feel free to ask if you need any help!” Agni had the eagerness of a puppy and wanted to help at any given moment, he wanted to be of service at all times and tried to convince people to accept his help. He was a Khansama, he lived to help others and he felt lost when he had no one to aid. He stood in the kitchen and saw the large pumpkins ready to be carved. He’d never carved a pumpkin before and his mind was getting the better of him. 

 

Moments later the skin of pumpkin had been peeled away in the faint shape of a head and body. He took the liberty of carving the Goddess Kali. the warmth of the fireplace made him feel cozy and warm. He smiled to himself, he was truly happy with his life and would not trade it for anything in the world. No gold, no amount of riches, women or wine would make him stray from his path. He felt a pair of cold hands cover his eyes, his hands stopping the carving and he chuckled. “Guess who?” said the voice. Agni knew who it was, but Soma loved it when he played along. “Is it Miss Elizabeth?” he asked. 

 

“No, guess again.” 

“Is it Master Ciel?” 

“No… One more try!” 

“I could be wrong, but is it Master Soma?” 

 

The purple haired boy removed his hands from Agni’s eyes and turned him around to face him. “Good afternoon, Master Soma. Are you feeling well? You seem to have grown a pair of cat ears. Do you need a doctor?” Agni jested, cleaning his hands with the washcloth beside him. “I feel just fine, but I had one question for you.” 

 

“What might that be?” 

“Trick or treat?” Soma quizzed, lifting his brow. Agni thought about the question, knowing how Soma was. If he said _trick,_ he would have gotten a treat. And if he said _treat_ , he still would have gotten a treat. Soma was childish at times, now being one of them. 

 

“Treat,” Agni said, lifting his brow slowly. Soma grinned as he stood on his toes to give the taller man a kiss on the cheek. Agni’s face flushed, his cheeks looking like roses. “Would you like another treat?” Soma asked again. 

 

“With pleasure.” 

 

Soma gave the latter another kiss, this time pecking his lips. Agni didn’t have the chance to kiss Soma back, as it was only for a second. “May I give you a treat, Master Soma?” 

 

“Of course!” 

 

Agni leaned down to give the younger one a kiss on the lips, tasting the faint hint of cinnamon and chocolate.” Soma’s cheeks turned a rose pink when Agni pulled away, their eyes met for a moment before Soma commented on Agni’s carving skills. “Are you carving Shiva?” 

 

“Yes! You have very sharp eyes, Master Soma!” Agni bowed his head before grabbing the knife beside him. “Would you like to join me? But you mustn’t cut yourself.” Agni warned. 

 

“I will carve the Goddess Kali!’ Soma cheered, taking the knife from Agni, being extra careful not to hurt anyone. “I am sure the Goddess would appreciate your offerings.”  With that, the two began to carve the pumpkins with joy, their laughter filling the entire manor. Soon after, the rest of the servants, Ciel and Lizzy started to join them


End file.
